Dear Diary
by Sesshomaru's Wifey
Summary: I'm moving some of the stories that I had originally posted on dokuga, here.


Dear Diary,

My name is Kagome Higurashi. My Mate Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has been chastising me for still writing in a journal. He says that it is "Juvenile" along with many other things but I could honesty care less about his opinion on this matter.

Lately Sesshomaru and his "Half" – brother Inuyasha aka my best friend, and my mate never fails to remind me that they are half brothers, have been having one of their usual Male Pissing Contests. The last time they decided to have an entire battle in the front courtyard of the western manor to see whose sword was more powerful, Bakusaiga of Tetsutsaiga. They tore up Rin's favorite cherry blossom tree. The poor thing she was so heartbroken. So, I decided to give them their just punishment. I sat Inuyasha into at least a six foot deep crater and I banned my mate from the bedroom. He wasn't too happy about that one. He went on an entire rant saying "Lords do not sleep on the couch, woman!" And "I am the Alpha" and blah, blah, blah.

Ooh! Another one of their escapades was about a month ago, we were searching for the remaining jewels since we have defeated Naraku and there were only a couple missing from what he had. They decided to see who had the better hunting skills, so the two of them went out after the group had set up camp for the night. I'd say about an hour or so, both of them came back bloody and beaten, but were carrying two large deer over their shoulders. The group decided to cook them both. We were going to eat one today and save the other for tomorrow, so while Inuyasha was skinning both of the deer, I could have sworn I saw a small smirk of approval from my mate. We all had dinner in relative silence and after that, I kicked them both out of camp and towards the river to wash the dried blood and grime off of themselves. I refuse to cuddle up next to a dirty, fluffy mate. I prefer cleanliness thank you very much!

Anyway, their latest contest happened around yesterday when I decided to go home through the well to restock my first aid kit. Of course Inuyasha had me get him some more ramen, so I decided to leave my pack at Kaede's and just take my kit and carry the ramen I had back at the shrine in a plastic bag. When I got back, the two of them had apparently sniffed through my bag and had taken out the black and white Oreos that I had brought back for Shippo and Rin.

The two of them had divided all of the cookies and had decided to have a contest on who could eat the fastest. Of course Sesshomaru denied being a part of such barbaric activities, but Inuyasha called him out on it, and plus, there were crumbs still on his chin and his haori. I just giggled at how dumb they could be. . . .

Kagome stopped writing when she felt strong arms embrace her from behind. She turned to look into the sparkling golden orbs of her mate.

"Little Miko, What exactly are you doing?"

"I am writing in my juvenile journal as you so call it." She said with a huff as she turned around back to the table in Kaede's hut as she continued to write.

"This one did not mean to offend you little one."

She lifted her head a little higher in ignorance and said "Well you did mister!"

He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear with his masterful tongue. "Allow this one to make it up to you little one." He said in a breathy voice.

"w-what?" she said as she dropped her pen and it collided with the floor with small crash.

"You know what I have said mate, and repeating is something that I do not prefer." He began to nip at her neck with his fangs, careful not to break the skin and cause her damage.

"y-yeah, ok. Whatever you say." She stuttered as she was entranced by his every movement down her neck. She made a slight giggle when he nipped at the mating mark that was placed just below the juncture of her neck and her collar bone. He stopped his attack on her neck and used one of his hands to bring her face closer to his. He sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss while his other hand was tangled in her raven hair.

She closed her book with one hand and allowed him to lift her up into his arms as he whisked her away to a hot spring that was near the village, both still kissing as they left the village on a swirling cloud of red youki. The rest of the gang didn't see them till the next morning.


End file.
